Frostfall
by IvyArtSkillz
Summary: Scarlett Grifinn is your average teenage girl, until the town gets attacked by said 'supervillain'. It is up to Scarlett and her fellow classmate Jaxon to save the town. How; you might ask? Well, you'll have to read to find that part out.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

" _BEEP! BEEP!_ " I heard as my alarm went off. I got out of bed, walked over, and slammed my fist down on the 'off' button. It was my first day back at school, _yay_. I went to my closet to find something to wear, eventually deciding on a dark magenta top and skinny jeans. I brushed my hair, then ran downstairs.

My mom was making pancakes- my favorite- and she already had some on a plate on the table. I started to sit down in front of the plate, when I heard my dad say " Uh- Uh missy, those are mine." "Whatever dad." I chuckled as I moved to the seat opposite of his. When mom served me some, I buttered them and put some syrup on my plate. I rolled one up and dipped it in the syrup, then took a bite. Perfection. My dad gave me a weird look, even though he was used to my odd way of eating pancakes.

When I was done eating, I ran up to my room to grab my backpack, then I rushed downstairs to get my shoes on. I grabbed the high-tops, fumbling with the laces and zippers on them. My mom walked over, and with a sigh, remarked "This is why you should have gotten normal sneakers, and not the sneaker boots. These take forever to put on." She gave me a quick smile, then went out the door and added "I'll be waiting in the car." "OK, mom!" I replied. After getting the laces tied, I jumped and and yelled "Bye!" to my dad, then rushed out before he could responded.

After mom dropped me off at school, I ran inside to my locker so I could drop off my backpack before advisory. I grabbed what I needed for my first few classes, then rushed off.

Mrs. Morgan had been my advisor the year before, so I planned on sitting at my old spot. When I walked into the classroom, I was slightly irritated to find Jessica Espinoza, the snobbiest person I have ever met, in my spot. Instead of raising a commotion, I took the seat next to a girl in a green t-shirt with 'GEEK' printed across the front. She was talking to some kid in another row, so she didn't notice me at first.

I took a closer look and noticed the kid she was talking to was Aubrey Harper. I knew she was pretty nice, even if her reputation was class trouble maker. When the girl next to me finally turned around, she jumped a little bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I quickly stated. "No, no. It's fine. Anyway, the names Lia, but you can call me Li." She responded, putting her fist in the air. "My name's Scarlett. Nice to meet you, Li." I remarked, giving her a fist bump.

I was about to say something when the teacher's voice piped up. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Morgan. When I call your name, please say something indicating that you are present." As she started calling names, I looked over to see Jessica scowling at the empty seat in front of her, as if someone was missing. "Scarlett Grifinn?" "Here!" I exclaimed a little too loud.

"As always, you're embarrassing yourself, aren't you, Grifinn?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. "Back off, Jessica." I muttered, not wanting Mrs. Morgan to here me.

After Mrs. Morgan finished roll call, she told us to get 'acquainted with our classmates' and gave us 10 minutes to talk. I looked over at Jessica, who smirked. I proceeded to ask "So, who's missing?" "No one you need to worry about, they have a higher social status than you ever will." She retorted, rather quickly.

I sighed and turned around to talk to Li. She was drawing something, and i asked her what it was. "It's just a doodle of a character from the book i'm writing." "Cool! What is it about?" i asked, genuinely intrigued. Li proceeded to rattle on for the rest of the 10 minutes, and every once in awhile I would comment on something that sounded really cool, and gave her a few tips.

I heard Mrs. Morgan clear her throat loudly, so i turned to face her.

" Ok, class. It is now time for you to head to your classes. Anyone who has me first period, meet in the library."

I rushed to the library and found a spot. I smiled when Li sat down next to me, which meant we had first period together. We talked quietly for a few minutes, waiting for Mrs. Morgan and the rest of the kids to get there. When they did, Mrs. Morgan explained that since we were starting out second year of highschool, she would only briefly go over class expectations before telling us about our projects. There were many groans exchanged before she started rambling on about the expectations.

About 10 minutes later after she told us about the project, we split into pairs, and started the project. Li and I got paired together, so I knew this was going to be a fun project. I was in the nonfiction isle looking for books on ancient Rome, The topic we picked, when the overhead speaker crackled to life. "We are going into lockdown mode. This is not a drill" I heard the principle's dull voice say over the speakers. I rushed back to the rest of the class as they walked over to the lockdown area.

We had been sitting there exchanging whispers about what might be happening, when we heard Mr. Allen's voice again. "The danger is now far enough away for the school to be evacuated." I wondered what the danger was. "Students, please grab everything from your lockers before you leave. Everyone is instructed to go home after your teacher has taken attendance."

The class stood up, Li and I exchanged worried looks. We raced to our lockers, grabbing our backpacks, then regrouped outside. Mrs. Morgan stammered everyone's names, making the class even more worried. After she dismissed us, Li quickly gave me a slip of paper with her number on it then raced down the sidewalk to a car.

I started the walk home, wondering what could possibly be happening. By the time I got there, i was so worried i was shivering, even in the heat. I unlocked the door then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I ran to my room with it, not realizing what had just happened.

When I sat down at my desk and saw the water bottle, I screeched. It was completely frozen. I quickly retraced my steps, swearing to myself it had been liquid when i grabbed it.

I was pacing my room, wondering what on earth could have frozen it, but nothing came to mind, except for the possibility that I had superpowers. Which is impossible right? Wrong.

I looked in the mirror wondering how disheveled I looked. My hair was a frizzy mess, from all my frantic rubbing of it. My shirt was lopsided and i was still wearing my shoes. I looked at my face then screeched again. My eyes. My eyes are supposed to be brown, like my moms, like my dad's, that is how they've always been. I turned away from the mirror and took my shoes off. I went and put them by the door downstairs. I noticed a package outside, so, naturally, I grabbed it.

I brought it to the living room. I grabbed the remote, and turned to the news. I didn't even know what was going on in Rayley. While waiting for the channel to switch, i checked who the box was addressed to, and was surprised when I saw it was for me. I started opening it, then remembered about the news and looked up.

It looked like the town had been pretty damaged, although from what I don't know. I watched for a couple more minutes as the reporter explained what was happening. Apparently, it was Cyndi Atherton, who was at a protest against water pollution earlier that day. She looked completely different, and now had water powers. Cyndi was flooding the town. People's cars were submerged in water, Rayley was pretty much a giant pool.

The reporter explained Cyndi as a 'supervillain'. My mind immediately went to my suspiciously frozen water bottle in my room. I shook the thought away, then returned to the box. I ripped it open, wondering what it could possibly be. The contents were wrapped, so I thought it was a gift from relatives. I grabbed the note from the top, tearing it open as well.

I flipped the paper open. It read

 _Scarlett,_

 _You should know that the fact you have this package, means you have discovered a great secret about yourself. If you have been worried or uneasy lately and touched a liquid, i presume it will have frozen when you touched it. This may frighten you, but you need not worry. This is a blessing, a gift. You have the power of ice manipulation. You can create it water and ice out of thin air, or manipulate existing forms of these._

 _The contents of this box are very imprtant. The bracelet will help you hide your newfound identity, to separate your two lives. The gloves are for your own use, as is the belt. The glasses are to change the color of your eyes to what everybody sees them as, in your civilian identity. Your will need these as you eyes will slowly turn blue._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your_ _friend and helper_

 **(I hope you guys like it! This is my first ever fanfiction, and despite the tags, this was only inspired by MLB, the actual plot has nothing to do with MLB. I'm sorry if this is a dissapointment to anyone, but the tags are only there because the tags are required. :) -FrostfallMiracular59)**


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I have an account on Wattpad called **FrostfallHunter0502** and you will be able to find MY stories Atarah Latorre and Frostfall on there. I am sorry for any inconveniences, but wattpad is much easier to update on and I just like it better.

Your friend,

FrostfallHunter0502 ;)


End file.
